


Shotgun & Head

by revolverocelots



Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Blood, Gen, Gun Violence, Gunshot Wounds, birthday fic, happy birthday ky ik it was yesterday but ily, how did this get so long, i dont know how to tag this, takes place during vastedge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revolverocelots/pseuds/revolverocelots
Summary: Ky couldn't ask for a better birthday gift.
Kudos: 10





	Shotgun & Head

**Author's Note:**

> hey so this is based off of kys vxt art so my bad. yes he uses a gun in that game
> 
> anyway! happy birthday ky the love of my life im sorry this is a day late lmao

Another one- and another. And another, then another one, and- 

"Ky!" Leo would hiss, gripping his magic com a bit too tightly. As funny as it was, the second king's loud, booming voice fell on a pair of deaf ears. He could hear it all- one shot fired after another, each one feeling stronger than the last. It filled him with an unusual amount of anxiety and was something he never took into account unless something as unusual as this happened. 

Unusual wouldn't even begin to describe it, as another shot fired accompanied by the sounds of heavy breathing on the other line. Back on the battlefield, blonde hair swayed gracefully through the wind, a rough, a gloved hand moved a strand away from a pretty face with azure-eyes that emitted nothing but adrenalin. Boots clicked on rough asphalt, moving over mounds of dead bodies taken down with a single shot of a gun and crimson blood trickled out of large fresh, bullet-ridden yet unbelievablely lethal wounds. One arm was fully exposed that carried a long, elegant-looking white shotgun adorned with blue accents carried on a matching strap. Breathe in. 

Ky sighed as if it was normal and only responded to the comm a few too-long seconds later. "Yes?" 

Under gritted teeth, Leo growled. "'Yes'?! Ky, what in the world are you doing out there? Get back here immediately, we can't have you-" 

"My.. sincerest apologies, Leo. I'll have to put you on hold." Ky apologized and cut the magic comm without another word. Aiming Magnolia Eclair- the shotgun he was slowly growing accustomed to and fond of with precision, he fired at a stray bandit and pierced the man right in the head with a bullet. No mercy. Another one. Rushing down the rough, rocky hill, he put all the power he could into his legs and jumped towards a large group of thieves who seemed to be anticipating him. One of them pointed his hands at him and fired a large blast of ocean-blue water. Thinking fast, he aimed his shotgun again, but at the blast of incoming water. Lightning crackled around his hands and around Magnolia Eclair as he focused the direction of the flow of his magic into a single shot, and- 

"Merci." 

A clap of thunder screamed, and bullet fired at the liquid at an incredible speed. This startled the magic user, but the bullet tore straight through the pillar of water and at him- right through the head. Ky landed on his feet in front of the now dead hydromancer and looked at the remaining thieves with a cold glare that said nothing but execution. Surprised but determined, they all charged at once but unfortunately- they were outmatched, as per usual.

Numbers never mattered to Ky, especially during the Holy War. God knows how many gears he'd fight at once in a battlefield with no backup, and this situation was just the same. Sidestepping an attempted knife stab aimed at his chest, he turned on his heel and grabbed the man by his arm and twisted harshly. The attacker let out a scream, and was silenced by a whack to the head. A longsword then attempted to slice his head off clean, [a weak attempt, he told himself] which he parried with Magnolia Eclair. Sliding downwards, he knocked the thief off balance with a kick and aimed his shotgun. Another one, he mentally counted as a loud shot went off into the perpetrator's head.

"Three more." Ky murmured to himself, facing the remaining thieves. An angry, purple-haired girl with pistols, a gruff looking man with a greatsword and a scrawny looking healer. The girl with pistols immediately started shooting his way and caused him to take off running. His boots clicked for a second on the rough, rocky surface as he dashed, bullets following him closely. The man holding a greatsword leaped in front of him with the healer following closely, and unfortunately for them, their opponent could probably think of 50 different battle strategies on the field faster than you could say "fire".

Ky wasted no time, and shot the healer down without hesitation in the chest and then the head. He bent back, a violet bullet missing him by an inch, and aimed at the girl. Her eyes widened for a second, a moment, with fear as a bullet shot straight through her head. Everything moved so fast, and within less than a minute the greatsword-wielding thief the only one left, standing in shock.

The stranger didn't even get a word in before four bullets lodged themselves into his respiratory system, presumably in less than a damned second. Truly, they were all outclassed- what more was there to say when they were up against a king?

Ky sighed- that was it. Not the most ideal birthday gift to most, but being offered to take down a notoriously large group of bandits and thieves by Sol while he and Sin went out to rest, and especially after being cooped up in the castle for so long? He had to satisfy his thirst for the battlefield somehow, and though maybe Leo and the royal council greatly disapproved of it, [which was no surpise, since no one would want their usually peaceful king going out on a random killing spree] he admitted that he needed a bit of time to himself, even for a little bit.

Sitting down on a concrete hill, Ky took a deep breath in- inhale, exhale. The field smelled of corpses, of course, blood and smoky carbon dioxide from the all lightning-fired bullets. He looked up. The sun was rising, and enveloped the sky in a beautiful, orange-yellow glow as fluffy white clouds moved slowly across the horizon, signalling yet another new day. Setting Magnolia Eclair down, Ky removed his gloves and placed them beside the shotgun. Untying his hair, blonde, flaxen locks caressed his face matted with blood that wasn't his, the rest flowing down like a waterfall in spring. His clothes were dirty and bloodied, though that was to be expected in taking a mission like this. It had been a while since he had done something like this, and he admitted that killing so many people was a bit too far, but- he couldn't care less at the moment. That was for some other time.

Right now, he wasn't the King of Illyria. He wasn't the former Commander of the Holy Order, Captain of the IPF, the once naive 13 year old under the tutelage of Kliff Undersn. He wasn't the determined, yet religous and respected once teenager known across the globe. Right now, it was Novmeber 20, his birthday. Right now, under the rising sun and the starry night sky that had faded away into an orange-purple sea of clouds. He was Ky Kiske.


End file.
